Breathe In
by tani-chan
Summary: Set after the end of the series, Yuugi faces the depression after the group disbands and goes their separate ways. Sitting alone in a hospital bed, he gets visited by an odd girl on a bleak day. Maybe, he can learn to finally breathe in himself. [On Hold]
1. Consequence

**Breathe In**

**By tani-chan**

**Chapter One: Consequence**

Disclaimer: If I owned YuuGiOu, I'd be animating this.

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-15/T/M

Note: Well, this is my first YuuGiOu fanfiction. :sighs and shrugs: Not sure if I quite like it so far, but I love the original character that I made for this whole idea, and decided to try and write it out. Hate it, love it, just tell me what you think. Maybe I'll actually complete it someday. XD; (Warning: Pretty severe OOCness on most accounts. You have been warned.)

* * *

Hello, my name is Mutou Yuugi. 

Pretty simple, isn't it? A name… a singular thought and expression that can hold so much meaning and open the door to countless possibilities.

How odd.

Just how odd.

Sometimes names don't really mean anything. Other times it means everything about them, right down to the little prick of dust that's lying on their clothing.

Sometimes, we don't know what out names mean, how we got them, or even what our name is. And sometimes, a name is what can just open up the door to a world of memories and thoughts, whether about things five thousand years in the past, or just about something that happened last week.

Nicknames carry meanings, too. Like, how you got them, whether as a baby name made up by your parents, or by your friends on a night out that made you laugh and smile.

Names mean so much to people… It's how we identify ourselves; without a name, we seem so meaningless. But, with our names, we can make a place in the world; make a mark so that our names go down in history so people have something to remember us by.

Names can hold sorrow and hate, and at the same time, hold so much joy and love that it's almost too much for one heart and mind to bear. Names are what makes us who we are, and we can change how that one thought is expressed, even just by how we say it.

Never the less… I miss the faces that some names held. They're gone now… but I'll be with them someday, I'm sure… I'm just lucky I ever got to see at least two of them once again. And I pray, that once again, I'll be that lucky.

But, in any case, you're here to hear what I have to say, correct? To explain the story of some of those faces, some of those names. Alright, give me a second to start…

Well, let's just say that it all just started one rainy bleak day, just like a lot of corny stories begin… And this probably is just another one of those sad, stupid, corny stories that would make one of those tearjerker movies that your girlfriend watches all the time, despite the fact she cries every time she watches it.

But, that's how it's going to start. Just a normal rainy, bleak grey day, just like every other one… Little did I know that it would change what I knew about my life… And change what happened. Just like a cheesy movie.

Well then, I shouldn't stall any longer, yes? Well, then, let's begin…

* * *

Hello, my name is Mutou Yuugi, and I hate the hospital. I absolutely despise it. And I'm in one. Why, do you ask? Because of 'apparent mental issues.' Other than that, I've grown weak physically and can barely go walk to the bathroom to pee, let alone get up and walk around. 

What cause this, you ask? Well, something inside me just, to put it simply, broke. Completely shattered, and pretty much ruined my will to live. What did? To put it even more simply for you: Atemu. Yes, Atemu. Mou hitori no boku… Yami no Yuugi… whatever you want to call him, Atemu.

I don't think him leaving went over real well with me. Sure, I was all ready to face the days after his departure, but, graduating from high school, everyone going their separate ways, family issues, and just life in general broke my 'already weakened mental state.' Bunch of bullshit that is.

…Did I mention I think I sound like Kaiba-kun now?

Ugh. Well, just to tell you, I'm in deep shit. Lots of it. I didn't try to kill myself or anything like that, but I just started to slowly shut down. The body won't be willing if the mind isn't, or at least that's what the shrinks say.

To put it simply, yet again, I don't want to go 'face the world.' I'd rather rot here in this little sterile hospital room than go outside and just say hi to random people on the street. Yes, I, the great 'Yu-Gi-Ou,' King of Games. I. Want. To. Rot. Whoop whoop.

Well, then again, none of my friends caring to come visit from their oh-so-busy lives isn't helping me out quite a bit either. I swear, I want to go and smack half of those evil villain asses for just, well… being right. Friendships don't always hold together, no matter how strong they are. Long distance relationships suck ass. And they're hell to keep together.

Anzu's out in New York, finally getting her wish to study dance and become that famous dancer she's always wanted to be. And from what I've heard, she's actually starting to really make a name for herself, too. At least she's sent me a few letters though. But, her last letter said she was starting to become far too busy to even think, so, I think the fact that she hasn't replied to my last letter that was sent three months ago is proof of that.

Jounouchi-kun's studying to be some great fighter in god only knows where, hopping from place to place to learn and study… and still chasing down Mai-san from what I last heard. His last letter got sent back, apparently since he's moved again and he doesn't know where he's going to be next. Still the same stupid guy who's my best friend.

Honda-kun, believe it or not, is currently in the planning stages of making his own company of high quality cleaning supplies. Looks like being on the 'beautification team' really got him going on it. Miho-chan and him seem to be going steady, too.

Otogi-san's actually come around to visit me at least twice, but due to his current engagement to Shizuka-san, he's been quite to busy to see me, despite the fact that his gaming seller company is beginning to open up stores around the world.

And Kaiba-kun? Why the hell would he visit his 'rival' anyway? Although, he did phone and tell me just to yell at me and state that 'I'm too weak to even be the mutt's rival now.' Oh well. His overbearing attitude was hell to duel with anyway.

Just peachy-keen for me, stuck in a sterile little bed in Domino in the hospital, usually just staring out the window at the buildings across the street, wondering to myself if I'll ever get up off my ass and out of here. But… I just don't want to go home.

Mom's had hell currently, as my dad suddenly reappeared and wanted to claim custody on me, despite the fact that I'm already out of high school, and it's a little late for that. Never the less, he's been bothering my family, even jii-chan, and trying to get me to 'join his side.' What the _hell_ to that. I haven't seen him since he left my mother when I was three, and now he's saying that he regrets all that and wants me back? I hope to the gods I'm not turning out like him. Oh, just thinking that sends shivers up my spine.

But, just to make it short, I'm alone and stuck in a stupidly all white room staring out a window and waiting for them to send some idiot up to talk with me and tell me what they think is wrong. Apparently, I know what's wrong; I just don't want to solve it. Well, fuck. Looks like I'll have to work on that.

…Yep, I sound like Kaiba-kun.

I didn't really like how the day is going so far, it was completely pouring rain outside, and you can hear the random yelps of people going outside in it from my room, even though the window is closed. I swear I could just burst out laughing right now about the odd noises the people make, if I didn't feel like shit.

The rain used to calm me and help me sleep, even if it was thundering. But, now, it's just been raining too much, and it's bothering me how it's reflecting my mood. And how I just long to go out there and dance around like an idiot in it, but I still don't want to move my sorry butt down there. Damnit, do I hate myself.

I picked at the remains of my food, the dregs of the soggy soup starting to give off a faint 'I'm rotting' smell. Ugh, I hate that smell, and it's near constant in this crowded hospital. That reminds me, why do they even keep me here if they complain about how they're overloaded. I suppose since I pay money, I guess. Those Magic and Wizards tournaments at least got me _some_ cash.

I sighed again, just continuing to poke at my last dregs of the tasteless soup, before just going back to look out the bleak window. Boring, boring, _boring_. But, hell, I have no right to complain. It's my fault I'm even here in the first place, eating horrid food and staring out an all too clean window.

Pushing the tray of food away from me, I lifted myself up on the pillow, sitting more comfortably before staring out the window yet again. I sighed again, frowning at the fact that for some reason, other than the ones I had stated before, outside is quite interesting.

…Gah, this is annoying.

Shaking my head, I almost reluctantly turned away from the window, only to stare down blankly at my own blanket covered lap. Ugh… even the blankets are an OCD white, minus the grey overtones from the cool light outside.

…I _really_ need to 'fix' myself.

Just as I began to sigh at myself again, thinking about maybe actually getting up to stare out the window in one of the hard plush chairs next to it, a nurse knocked and walked in, not caring to introduce herself as they always had before.

"Umm… Mutou-san, there is a woman here to see you," she said simply, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. I stared back at her blankly, blinking in my own confusion, before shrugging and just nodding. "Did she say who she is?" I replied blankly, part of my mind hoping weakly that it was Anzu, or maybe even Shizuka-san.

The nurse just shook her head and stared back at me, her eyebrow still raised. "She just said that she was a friend and that she wished to see you. She wouldn't give me her name," the nurse said, now looking at me oddly. "Shall I let her in?"

Sighing again, I just shrugged. "Eh, let her in," I said, returning my attention back to the window. Whoever this person was, I might as well let them plead their case. I didn't get many visitors anyway, and the company of the nurses and doctors wasn't much consolation.

Keeping my eyes focused on the window and soft yelps of people outside, I heard the soft opening and closing of the door and the padding of feet walking over to the edge of my bed. Noticing the person made no recognition of themself, I sighed again, slowly turning my head to face them.

"Now, the nurse said that you wouldn't state your name, and since just by that I won't know who you are, would you mind telling me why you're here…?" I somewhat began, fully turning to look at her before stopping dead.

Something about the girl standing in front of me made my breath hitch, and my mind even paused looking at the person before me.

She seemed simple enough at first glace, but it was the second deeper look you give people that made your mind wander. She was just clad in a deep grey sweatshirt and dark jeans, both wet from the rain, herself just taking the hood off of her sweatshirt to let her rather long hair loose. Even her hair seemed to match her 'outfit'; being near pure ebony, only faint highlights of other natural dark colours deep within her hair. It was layered to frame her soft face, her own facial expression a soft, deep smile with that feeling of a hidden meaning.

Her eyes seemed to be the only contrast to the greyscale tone the rest of her had; them being a deep, almost dark, mix of a blue-green and grey, reminding me of the colour of the sky just before rain clouds completely covered it. A simple yet almost complicated design made of black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, bringing out the near only colour on her person. The eyeliner itself wrapped around her eyes, before sticking out in a very Egyptian fashion, a line coming down from that to mirror the one lining the bottom of her eyes only half an inch away from said line.

The way she even held herself made your brain look farther. It was casual enough, holding herself like any teenager usually would, herself not being much taller than even I was. But, it seemed that she should really be holding herself in a regal pose, even her clothing contradicting the hidden sort of self within her. Even that soft hidden sort of smile seemed to betray that hidden self, even though you could clearly see that this wasn't what most people would see, even at a second glance.

I blinked, realizing that I must look awkward, staring at her like that. Shaking my head a bit, I sighed, feeling nervous suddenly. Looking back up at her, she just smiled at me again, a peaceful sort of sense coming out of it.

Blinking again, I remembered what I was saying before hand and nodded to myself, feeling somewhat stupid. "Um…. Yeah. Again, uh… who are you? And any reason to be here?" I said, coughing a bit at the end of it, feeling like I should clear my throat.

She just clucked in response to me, sitting down lightly on one of the hard plush chairs that were next to the end of my hospital bed. She just continued smiling, her eyes not shredding any glimpse of a true emotion. "No reason. Just wanted to see how the great YuuGiOu was faring these days," she said, her voice coming out to match her soft features, smooth and a bit deeper than most girls' voices are, ending her statement with a soft chuckle again.

I blinked at her comment and sighed, shaking my head. "Well, I'm sorry, miss, but I'm not much of a King anymore," I said sarcastically, sounding a little deflated. "And you still didn't answer my first question," I added, giving her a look of my own.

She chuckled once more, her eyes flashing briefly in what seemed to be amusement before talking again. "I suppose I haven't, have I?" she said, getting up off of the chair to bow, her long hair falling over her shoulders. "Iteya Maigo's the name, Yuugi-san. If I may call you that," she said, coming up out of the bow, her eyes twinkling again as she sat down once more.

I blinked, the name ringing a bell briefly, even though I wasn't sure where I could have heard her name before. So, I just I shrugged, shaking away the thought of customary pleasantries. "I don't quite care, Iteya-san," I said simply, still slightly confused. This girl was odd in and of herself, despite the fact that she randomly just showed up out of the blue to 'see how the king of games was doing.'

"What are you here for, anyway? Other than to see how the 'YuuGiOu' was doing," I added quickly as I saw her mouth open to speak again. She just smiled at me again, shrugging. "Just exactly that," she said, shrugging. "And maybe, to bust you out of here…?" she added, her eyes twinkling again.

At this I just groaned, shaking my head at her. "Yeah, like hell," I said, feeling cynical. "I mean, even I can't get my ass out of this bed, other than to go to the bathroom occasionally. No offense, but I don't think I even want out, quite frankly," I said, folding my arms against my chest as I looked back out the window.

I heard her soft chuckle again, the noises of her getting up and moving reaching my ears as she walked over to the window. "Not even to dance in the rain?" she said, turning her head to face me, an almost mocking smile on her face. I blinked, feeling myself being egged on by her to just argue. "And who said that I even liked to be in the rain? I could hate it, like those people out there," I said, defiantly, throwing my hand dramatically towards the window as the yelps of more people rose from outside.

She just laughed and shrugged, shaking her head. "No one said that, but considering your current state, I thought you might find it welcome," she said, walking over towards the bed again, a bigger smile gracing her face now. "Now, lets see if we can get something to get you out of here, hmm?" she said, making a fake pondering pose, again, almost seemingly mocking me on purpose.

I blinked again. Again, really odd girl. Really really odd girl.

* * *

Well, first chapter. W00t w00t. Xd; 

Title is temporary, but it seems to fit. :shrugs: Maybe if I find a better one I'll use that instead.

The title comes from a song named such, 'Breathe In' by Frou Frou. Wonderful song, and wonderful artist. I severely suggest you check them out. XD

Also, the title of the chapters will be from songs that I rather like, and see that fit the chapter. XD; Liable to change at any time. XD

This chapter is 'Consequence' by The Notwist. Another wonderful band and song. Again, check 'em out. XD

Iteya Maigo is a rather odd brainchild of mine, made and then formed slowly into what she is today over the course of at least a few months, when my YuuGiOu obsession first started. XP

I have an odd little habit of making my own original character for nearly every anime that I get into, seemingly inserting a part of myself in the story and watching and thinking up how they would grow along with the rest of the characters, seemingly forming their own little world within it. XP; Very odd, yes I know, but it keeps me busy. XD

Sooo, who is this mysterious Iteya Maigo? (Just so you know, I write it Japanese style, sur name first. So to you, it would really be Maigo Iteya. XD) Not quite telling yet, but let's just say that she's quite the oddball. XD And she's 18, not much younger than the rest of the Yuugi-tachi as they are set in my fic, which is maybe 6 months or so after the end of the series, where Atemu leaves. (Whooo… spoiler. Not like you haven't heard of it anyway. :P)

I know, Yuugi's rather OOC. He's dark and cynical, not his usual happy bright self. Well, hate to say it, but people react that way to depression, and considering how attached Yuugi is to all of his friends, being kept away from them, especially one of the most important friends of his life, he'd be rather down in the dumps.

And the whole thing about the body not being willing if the mind isn't is something I know as a truth, having suffered, and maybe suffering, from depression. I've been kinda sickly since I was little, and the stress of going to a completely new school and being overloaded with work, besides the fact that I was having to restart nearly all of my social life, made me just kinda snap, and this is what near happened to me, despite the fact that I never had to go to the hospital, thank god. So believe me, this is no fun. XP

In any case, just so I warn you all, I'm all for the Yuugi/Anzu pairing, which is going to be one of main pairings in this fic, despite whomever poor Iteya-san will end up with. ; So, if you don't like it and decide to bash me just for that, just hush. It'll be wasted. XP Now, if you want to give me some constructive criticism, go right ahead. That'll be quite helpful, actually. Flaming is just rather silly. XD

Favourite Line: Tie between '…Did I mention I think I sound like Kaiba-kun now?' and '…I _really_ need to 'fix' myself.'

XD; They make me giggle. Yuugi becoming Kaiba for one thing, and just the idea of 'fixing' himself sounds odd. XD

Well, I shalln't ramble more.

Thank you for reading, and please review.

tani-chan


	2. Relating To A Psychopath

**Breathe In**

**By tani-chan**

**Chapter Two: Relating To A Psychopath**

Disclaimer: If I owned YuuGiOu, I'd be animating this. _And_ be stinking rich.

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-15/T/M

Note: Well, this is my first YuuGiOu fanfiction. :sighs and shrugs: Not sure if I quite like it so far, but I love the original character that I made for this whole idea, and decided to try and write it out. Hate it, love it, just tell me what you think. Maybe I'll actually complete it someday. XD; (Warning: Pretty severe OOCness on most accounts. And cheesiness at times. You have been warned.)

* * *

Maigo just kept smiling at me, giving me a wink, as there was a soft rapping of a knock on the door. Blinking nervously, I shook my head, waving my hand over at one of the chairs in the room, hoping that she would get the hint of me wanting her to sit back down. She just merely smiled again, sitting calmly at one of the chairs by the window as the person knocked again, this time, louder. 

"U-uh, yes! Come in!" I said, throwing her a glare quickly as she chuckled again. Odd as she was, I could tell that she was annoying me on purpose, just to get me riled up.

And unfortunately for me, it was working, too. Argh.

The doctor who had knocked walked calmly in, just as he usually did. I sighed; feeling more annoyance as I recognized him as one of the many shrinks the hospital had me see. And if I remembered correctly, this guy was one of the worst; not really showing any care for me, but rather making sure he got paid and to just get credit for at least trying to

'cure' me. Ugh, I hated him.

He nodded silently to me, pulling up some papers on his little clipboard before talking to me again. "Well, Mr. Mutou, it looks like you haven't improved much since our last visit. Care to tell me why?" he said, listlessly, his eyes partially glazed over as if he wasn't fully here. Probably hooked up on some of his own medication, no doubt. I rolled my eyes at the thought, sick of all the doctors and the mind numbing stuff that even they took.

But, as much as the shrinks wanted me to take anti-depression medication, I refused; hearing enough horror stories about it and seeing some of the effects it can cause mostly turned me off to it all together. Besides, happy pills are retarded, anyway.

"Well, I don't know, _doctor_. Could be that I'm not right in my mind as you and your colleagues like to say," I said, sarcastically, turning my face back to the window. I heard Maigo chuckle softly, but the doctor either ignored her or just didn't hear her, since he just nodded as he always did, scribbling something down on one of the papers on the clipboard before continuing.

"Yes, well, that seems to be the general problem with you, Mr. Mutou. Now, if you could elaborate on what seems to be causing this…" he began, giving me a cold stare as he usually did. I just shrugged and huffed, rolling my eyes.

"I told you. Someone very close to me… died. I think that's enough for you to know," I said, still keeping my eyes on the windows, as the rain got even heavier. "Yes yes, you have. But I find, and have told you many times, Mr. Mutou, that talking about _exactly_ what happened can take a lot of the burden off of one's… let's say… _soul_."

I just rolled my eyes again, feeling more annoyed. Oh, hell, yeah, I'll explain. 'Hey, Mr. Doctor, I just happened to be sharing my body with an ancient spirit of a Pharaoh of five thousand years ago who supposedly didn't exist since his name and past was erased off the face of the earth. But, hell, we fought multiple crazy people trying to take over the world together and I kinda got close to him, but hell, he needed to go to the underworld, and I sent him off myself.' Oh, hell yeah. That'd go over real well. If it wouldn't land me in the looney bin, it'd certainly get me into a more _secluded_ part of the hospital.

Maigo must have noticed my annoyance at this, and she chuckled again, this time more loudly than before so even the doctor took notice and looked over at her. "O-oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't know that you were visiting with him, but I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave," the doctor said rather coldly, obviously not really caring but more flustered that he didn't even notice another person in the room. I had to hold back a snort of laughter at that.

"Oh no, I'm sure Yuugi-san doesn't mind I'm in here with him. So, I'd like to stay, if that's alright with you," she said, calmly, her own emotionless gaze staring back at the doctor.

He shifted in his chair, and shook his head, clearly annoyed. "I'd have to say it's not, but I suppose maybe you could come in later. But I'd still rather advise that you leave the room during all of the session. I've always found that patients work better when they're alone, and away from any that they might care about, as this makes them embarrassed," he said, returning her remark.

Maigo just shrugged and nodded, her soft smile turning into something more akin to a smirk. "That may as well be true, but it may also help the patient to get over this fear of embarrassment or disappointing his friends and family if one of them is here with them," she said, still calm. Whoo, she was even starting to scare me, much less the doctor. How did she get confidence like this!

The doctor just shifted again in his chair, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. "Thank you for your opinion miss, but I'm afraid that I'm the doctor and would like to request that you'd please leave," he said, grounding out his words.

"And I'm afraid that your… 'request' is denied. I'd like to stay," she said, her gaze seemingly icing over. I blinked, torn between laughing and trying to see if I could just run away. The way she was acting, I could swear she was a female version of Kaiba-kun. But, hell, odd as this was, it was turning out to be quite entertaining, to say the least.

The doctor bristled and stood up, apparently meeting his wit's end. (Quite a short fuse he has.) "Miss, I'm afraid that I will have to _require_ you to leave then! This is a private session, and I would rather you leave than me having to call security," he said, gripping his clipboard tightly.

Maigo just gave him a smile, and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not to going to leave, even if you _do_ call security on me," she said quickly, making the doctor's mouth shut as he was about to speak again. "Besides, it's apparent that your treatment isn't working very well for Yuugi-san. You even said so yourself. I'd rather him being treated by someone else other than the doctors of this hospital," she concluded, standing up herself and giving a small smile to me before turning back to giving a cold stare to the doctor.

I blinked, looking between the two from my little convenient spot on the bed. The doctor was near shaking with rage at her comment, clearly enraged with Maigo's comment. Hell, like I cared. Her insulting the doctor was quite amusing to watch and a bit of a stress reliever as well, as if _I_ was yelling at him. And she seemed quite fine with it, standing calmly with her arms crossed, as lighting starting to flash behind her, just like a cheesy dramatic effect. Hell, it sure worked though.

Looking at her again, she just gave me another smile, before smirking again and turning back to glaring calmly at the doctor. Yep, she's scary, alright. Mark her down on the list someone I don't ever want to cross.

The doctor just returned her glare, stretching up to his full height, which probably made him feel a lot more confident; considering Maigo was a good foot shorter than him. She didn't flinch though, and kept her gaze, her smirk forming again as if she found it amusing.

"Miss, are you questioning my ability to do my _job_?" he said bitterly, walking a bit closer to her. "Well, not exactly. More like just telling you you suck at it," Maigo said, shrugging causally. "Miss! I would hope that you are joking!" the doctor said, his face starting to flush, making him look quite funny, forcing me to hold back another snort of laughter.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm not, and I believe I'll be leaving and taking Yuugi-san with me, I'm afraid. Your treatment is clearly not working for him, and probably just making him even worse. Taking that into account, I'll be taking him to a specialist of my own," Maigo said, not even letting the doctor speak leaving him dumbfounded for a moment before he regained his steam.

"And on _whose_ authority do you have for this!" he said, or more rather yelled, apparently completely dumbfounded at the short young woman before him. "Oh, no one's, really, but the nurse at the front desk might have something for you," she said, walking over to my bed and tapping me on the arm, still smiling at me. "Shall we go?"

I blinked, feeling as dumbfounded as the doctor. This girl just randomly showed up out of the blue, acts as if we've known each other for years, then infuriates one of the doctors and plans to drag me out of here! Okay, _confusing_.

She just chuckled at me though, and went over to the closet where some of my spare clothing was kept, pulling it out and folding it neatly into a bag, completely ignoring the doctor who was still dumbstruck, but now making his way towards the door; probably to go to the nurse at the front desk like Maigo said.

Maigo tapped me on the arm again, now grinning. "Come on, lazy butt. I'd said I'd break you out of here, but you'll have to move, too, ya know. I don't think I can carry you."

I just blinked at her, still feeling rather dumbstruck and stupid. This girl was more insane than I was! But, I just blinked again and shook my head again, feeling extremely awkward.

"Errr… right," I said, stupidly, grabbing at the bag in her hands. "Let… let me change first," I added, pulling it out of her hands and hugging it to my chest, now feeling even more stupid. Or more accurately, overwhelmed. This girl was more confusing than Jounouchi when he was drunk. And _that's_ confusing and scary, believe me.

She just chuckled again and nodded, walking over to the door. "I'll be in the hall, but try to hurry. That doctor's odd," she said simply, shutting the door behind her. I just gaped at the door before shaking my head again. She was odder than him, but I didn't have any right to say anything.

I quickly changed, stuffing the few pictures and other random things I had with me in the bag, glancing at my deck before sticking in the bag as well, walking rather shakily to the door. Sure enough, Maigo was still out there, humming an odd tune, before turning to me and smiling, nodding and leading the way over to the entrance of the hospital. The nurse was gaping at her, probably hearing what happened with the doctor, but didn't say anything and Maigo didn't seem to notice or care.

"Don't worry about being weak for a while and having some trouble walking," Maigo said, walking briskly out the automated doors to the entrance of the hospital, making me have to try and steady myself just keep up with her. "You _were_ laid up for quite a while, so it's like you're going to have to reteach your body to move. But soon enough you'll be walking around just like you used to," she added, throwing a smile at me.

"And would you look at that. Rain stopped," she said, glancing up at the now just grey sky, the sun shining weakly through the clouds. "Pity. I wanted to get you to dance in the rain."

I couldn't help but smile a bit myself, looking up at the sky as well, before following after her in my slow staggering walk as she made her way down the street. This morning was just another rainy, bleak day, and then _this_ happens, and the next thing I know, I'm _leaving_ the hospital with a complete stranger, with her acting like this is a completely normal day for her.

Oh, boy. This can't bode well.

But then again, it can.

Oh well. Off I go, into yet another 'unknown.'

Wish me luck.

* * *

Yay for second chapter-ness. XD 

This was kinda fun to write, let alone interesting. XD;

Title for this chapter comes from 'Relating To A Psychopath' by Macy Gray. Thought it'd fit. ;

Maigo's quite the oddball, yes? XD

But she's random like that, despite the fact that she'd just do this anyway. Popping up randomly and scaring people seems to be her specialty. XD; Feh. :shrugs:

And, w00t w00t, I got two reviews. Le shock. O:

And in response to Cloaked Fox: Yeah. I know. I have reasons for most of it, too. I disagree with the Mary Sue comment, but I suppose she is a bit of one, at least. Oh well.Oh, and I agree with Seto too, but hell, this is from Yuugi's point of view. I don't think he'd admit that too easily. :Shrugs: XP Oh well.  
And, hey, if you don't like it, don't read it. :shrugs: Thanks for voicing your opinion though. Always good.

Thanks to Seething-Z as well. I hope you continue to like it… kinda. XD  
I suppose I made her a bit out-landish now though. ; Erk. Oh well.  
Thanks though.

Favourite line: 'This girl was more confusing than Jounouchi when he was drunk. And _that's_ confusing and scary, believe me.'  
Heh, Jounouchi drunk. XD That'd enough to scare me.

Well, that's all I have to comment on now.

See you next chapter, hopefully. XD

Do note that flames will be used to toast bread _and_ make tea.

Thank you for reading and please review.

tani-chan


	3. Recycled Air

**Breathe In**

**By tani-chan**

**Chapter Three: Recycled Air**

Disclaimer: If I owned YuuGiOu, I'd be animating this. _And_ be stinking rich.

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-15/T/M

Note: Well, this is my first YuuGiOu fanfiction. :sighs and shrugs: Not sure if I quite like it so far, but I love the original character that I made for this whole idea, and decided to try and write it out. Hate it, love it, just tell me what you think. Maybe I'll actually complete it someday. XD; (Warning: Pretty severe OOCness on most accounts. And cheesiness at times. You have been warned.)

* * *

I had been walking around with Iteya Maigo for over an hour now, and she hasn't said a word, other than saying we're walking to a café not far from where we are currently, since both she and I were hungry. 

The rest of the time we had just been walking around, which she said was for just getting me used to walking again, which I have to admit helped out quite a bit. My legs had still felt weak and slightly unstable, but weren't as shaky and I could walk pretty well on them.

"So… uh… what are we doing now?" I said, looking around at the small crowd around us that was filtering past, slightly larger than usual since it was lunchtime. "Minus going to that café and all." Maigo just shrugged and turned to smile at me, continuing walking. "Not much, at least that I know of. I was planning on taking you to the arcade, but I don't know if you're up for that yet," she said, that mischievous glint flashing in her eyes again.

I just rolled my eyes at her again, trying to focus on making sure I wouldn't trip and fall and create a semi-domino effect, considering the crowds were packed. "Yeah, right. I think most of the public would faint to see my great return to a local arcade," I said, sarcastically, at which Maigo just chuckled again.

"Actually, I don't think that would be very short of what is true to what would happen," she said, pausing for a second at a corner before turning and walking across a street, beckoning me to follow her. "Well, we're almost at the café," she said, somehow pushing herself throw the crowds which I was having difficulties with, considering I was still carrying the bag with my clothing and such, besides being the fact that I was still short.

Sure enough, right at one of the corners was a small café that was surprisingly not packed full. Maigo smiled briefly and moved into it through the crowds, quickly leading me inside the quaint little place. She quickly walked over to one of the tables in a corner, looking relieved that she could sit down. I just chuckled myself, also glad that we were out of the mad crowd for a bit.

"Well, what do you think?" she said, throwing her hand out a bit to point at the café. I just shrugged and smiled a bit, not really caring. "Eh, as long as the food is good, I'm fine," I said simply, eyeing the simple décor and how no one really seemed to care who else was in there, talking and all laughing amongst themselves.

She just grinned a bit at me, nodding as one of the waiters came over taking her order and asking for mine, which I just asked for a small sandwich. Turing around a bit, Maigo looked out the window, leaning her face in her hands, looking calmer.

"So.. uh… Iteya-san, how'd you do that with the doctor?" I said, feeling stupid as soon as I asked it, but still curious at how she had somehow contorted the doctor's words against him allowing her to pull me out of there. She just turned and blinked at me, a small, 'eh?' noise coming out of her mouth before she just chuckled, shrugging.

"I'm used to it," she said simply, looking back out the window. "Wordplay like that is somewhat… my _job_ I guess you could say," she said throwing me a smile before sitting back up and stretching a bit as the waiter brought our food, which consisted of my sandwich and the same for her, as well as a blue coloured bottle of Ramune, which she grinned at before taking a sip.

I just shrugged and took a bite from my sandwich, raising an eyebrow at her. "And what might your job be?" I said, that itching feeling that I had heard her name before rearing its head again. She returned my look and blinked, before her eyes widened and she nearly choked on her Ramune, laughing.

"Well… uh… _nothing_ really, but being able to do that regularly is quite helpful," she said with a somewhat joking tone, still looking like she was going to die laughing. I just gave her a small glare, knowing by now that trying to pry at any unanswered question was futile. "Well, then, I suppose we should start with the basics. You seem to know me rather well, but I don't know squat about you… minus your name," I stated, taking another bite of my sandwich.

Maigo looked like she was going to laugh again, but held it back and just smiled and shrugged at me, nodding a bit. "Alright, shoot then. I won't answer anything that you don't ask. And, if I don't choose to answer it even if you do ask, you get the idea, ne?" she said, that glint in her eyes flashing again. I just nodded, taking another bite.

"Alright, how old are you?" I said, not sure how old she would be just by her looks. She looked mature, but still retaining a somewhat youthful air about her, despite the fact that she had a slight baby face. "I'm eighteen, but I'm going to be nineteen _very_ soon," she said, biting into her sandwich, the Ramune bottle now less than half full.

I blinked and just nodded and shrugged. Her being eighteen didn't make her much younger than even myself, since I was not that far from turning twenty myself. "When's your birthday then?"

She just took another bite and swallowed, grinning like she wasn't going to answer. "The thirtieth of March," she said, taking another sip of her Ramune. I blinked, knowing that March thirtieth was in about five days. She wasn't lying about it being _very_ soon.

"High school then?" I asked, not sure if she was in college yet. She just grinned and shrugged again, eating a bit more before answering again. "Technically I've been in college for a couple years now, but, of course, I wasn't allowed to skip," she said simply, sipping her Ramune again. "I've been accepted into multiple colleges, but I'm going to hold off on it for a while since I've been too busy," she said simply, poking at the remains of her sandwich as if deciding whether or not she wanted to eat it.

I just blinked, a little shocked. _Great_, another practically genius 'friend.' Next thing she's going to tell me is she owns and runs some multibillion-dollar company and really be a female Kaiba-kun… minus most of the, at least, outer-personality. I just rolled my eyes and nodded, earning yet another chuckle from her.

"Twenty questions over?" she asked mockingly, referring to that stupid popular American game, which would have confused me if I didn't already know about it all too well. Jounouchi finding out about it wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. I just rolled my eyes again and shook my head, eating the last of my sandwich.

"No, after all, I still barely know who you are. We just met, after all," I said, taking a gulp of the water that the waiter had also brought. She just chuckled and nodded, getting up and leaving money for the meal.

"Alright. Then I suppose I should expect to be randomly questioned all day?" she asked yet again in her mocking tone, with that glint flashing again in her eyes. I just laughed a bit myself and nodded, returning her mocking tone with my own. "Yes, I suppose so. If that implies we're to be _walking_ around together _all day_." She just laughed at me and smiled, a bit more of a true smile then her usual one. "Well, that was the plan. Up for it?" she said, grinning as she walked out the door. "Seems fine to me," I replied, following after her.

Iteya Maigo really was quite an oddball, at least in my eyes and what I knew about her so far. While Maigo seemed rather guarded about herself and whatever her 'real' personality is like, she was outwardly kind and seemed rather trusting despite herself. And I don't know what it was about her, but just being around her made me feel a lot happier; like I had found an old friend once forgotten.

I grinned to myself, feeling a lot better now that I could walk even more and I was full of good food. This morning I didn't even want to get out of bed to pee, and now I was here with a complete stranger and feeling better than I had in months. Either misery really loves company, or it was loosing a very poor battle.

I blinked as my brain pulled up another thought in reference to 'battle.' "Etto… Iteya-san," I said, having to dodge a few people as we made our way back into the bustling crowds, which now seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, since lunch hour was nearly over. She just turned somewhat to look at me, a soft questioning look forming on her face, clearly asking me to continue.

"What's your real reason to coming to visit me… besides breaking me out of there?" I asked, my eyebrow raised questioningly at her. "You're not some crazy psycho after me for some reason, other than to win the title of 'King of Games' and my God Cards?" I added sarcastically, noticing that she didn't seem to have any kind of cards or games on her anyway.

She just blinked at me before laughing loudly, making a few passerby stare as they walked by us. She just chuckled again and shook her head, smiling broadly at me before responding. "No, but I don't think I would tell you that if I was in any case," she said, her glint returning in her eyes as she quickly dodged some more people, surprising me again on how quickly she could. "I'm not one much for duels, or games, anyway," she said, laughing a bit again before smiling at me once more.

I just laughed a bit myself, feeling a little silly about asking that, but taking her word. I do know that I'm one to trust too easily, but she seemed fine. 'Besides,' I thought to myself, grinning a bit cynically. 'If she really is someone just after my title or some such, I won't be too let down. I'm used to that by now.'

She must've noticed, since she turned around and tapped me on the shoulder, shaking her head at me before continuing walking. "No more of that, Mr. Cynical-Ass. I didn't slip you out of that hospital for you to be all angsty," she said, an odd mixture of sincerity and sarcasm lacing her tone. I just rolled my eyes at her again, continuing my slow somewhat trod after her, my legs still not at full functioning level.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I said, blinking as I finally noticed _where_ she just might be leading me this time. "Oi… we're _not_ going to my house, are we?" I said, my mind groaning silently at the obvious answer. Sure enough, Maigo just grinned at me and continued walking, something akin to a 'yep' being said as she just still dodged through the crowds effortlessly.

Oh, gods, I swear, I would have groaned and dropped dead right there if I had had a choice. Home, like I said, just was _not_ a good place to be at the moment, and was one of the reasons I even willingly stayed in the hospital in the first place. At least there I could choose who most of my visitors were, unlike at home. I knew that if I went there, I would be bound to run into my dad, whom I really did _not _want to see at the moment.

My once semi-good mood turned sour at the thought, and I knew I must look rather pissed or just plain sick to my stomach at the moment. Maigo didn't seem to notice or care to, like she usually did when I made a face, but continued dodging through the crowds, making me glad that I was able to follow after her in her wake. I just sighed heavily and continued after her, knowing it was going to be inevitable anyway.

Ooooh, _please_ gods, _don't_ make me want to go back into the hospital all over again.

* * *

w00t. Third chapter. Le shock. XD; 

Sorry for the long delay on updating. I've been up to my eyeballs in just doing stuff, minus all the random lazy-ness shit I do. XD; I'll be better… or at least try to be. Merr.

And I realize it's kinda short, but I wanted to update and get on with writing it, which I'm doing currently. ;; So don't worry, I _should_ be able to move my butt into wrting some more. XD; Bleh. No guarntees though. XD

Title comes from 'Recycled Air' by The Postal Service. Doesn't really mean anything in terms of this chapter, but I thought it would at least somewhat work… like looking out at things from a distance, which is kinda what Yuugi feels about Maigo currently. :shrugs: That and I listened to it while writing the chapter. XD

Maigo's still odd. :snorts: A bit more info on her character this chapter… sorta. Just mainly basics. Yuugi asking her about being a 'crazy person after his title' makes me giggle though. You _know_ he'd be thinking it anyway. XD

Heh. I still find it funny that Yuugi enjoys comparing her to Kaiba. And in terms of Yuugi saying that all he's seeing is an 'outer-personality,' it could just be him over analyzing her, or really getting at the bigger picture. While first meetings have a large impact on any kind or sort of relationship, they can also be very deceiving and just part of a mask or something. Not that I'm saying crap though. xD Maigo really is somewhat like that, but _yeah_, she does have her secrets. ;;

And you'll get why she's snorting and laughing at Yuugi asking about her 'work' later on. XD

Also, about the whole age deal. From what I know, at the end of the series, they had gone through maybe about 2-3 years, at least, and were nearing the end of high school. I can't be sure, but this is what I'm going by, so everyone's in their twenties and late teens. :shrugs: Even if this isn't accurate about at the end of the series, that's when it's set. So shoot me. XP Bleh.

And w00t, another review.

In response to Seething-Z:laughs and hands you some: Go right ahead. More the merrier. XD

Thankies muchly. w I'm _very_ glad that you're enjoying it:D :all glad that she has someone liking it now: XD

Hope this chapter's good, and that you'll want to read the next one as well. XD

And you're welcome. :3 Take all you want. xD

And holy crap. oo Just noticed that you favourited my story. X33;;; _Big_ uber _thank you_. (And now I sound rather silly, but it's 5am and I haven't had any sleep yet. Bleh. xD)

Favourite line: '"You're not some crazy psycho after me for some reason, other than to win the title of 'King of Games' and my God Cards?"'

:snorts: I got the idea for this line while I was at an arcade with my dad, so it looked very odd when I randomly snorted loudly while winning at a video game. XD

And hell, if I was Yuugi, I'd be wondering that myself. Considering the amount of times that seemed to happen. XD

Well, that's all I really have to comment on now, otherwise I would go ranting for three pages. ;;; XD; Oh well.

Oh yes, and if anyone would like to be my beta reader, I'd love you greatly. xD; I'm not quite good at catching grammar mistakes and some input would be nice. X3; Just send me an email, or add it in a review and leave a way to contact you. I'll try to contact you back. Thanks to whomever does/might volunteer.

See you next chapter, hopefully. XD

Do note that flames will be used to toast bread _and_ make tea.

Thank you for reading and please review.

tani-chan


	4. Don't Panic

**Breathe In**

**By tani-chan**

**Chapter Four: Don't Panic**

Disclaimer: If I owned YuuGiOu, I'd be animating this. _And_ be stinking rich.

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-15/T/M

Note: Well, this is my first YuuGiOu fanfiction. :sighs and shrugs: Not sure if I quite like it so far, but I love the original character that I made for this whole idea, and decided to try and write it out. Hate it, love it, just tell me what you think. Maybe I'll actually complete it someday. XD; (Warning: Pretty severe OOCness on most accounts. And cheesiness at times. You have been warned.)

* * *

I grumbled to myself the whole way over to my house, gaining odd looks from some people as I passed, probably looking as if I was torn between vomiting and murdering multiple people. Maigo just continued along her way, just shaking her head at me a bit whenever she turned around to look at me. 

I just grumbled back at her, a part of my mind praying for either a way to escape or just that no one would be at home, minus jii-chan. Mom I could stand, as long as she didn't break out crying like she had last time. She was upset over what was happening to me, and I still wasn't sure if jii-chan had even explained what had happened to me. She knew something odd had been going on, but that's not the point. Her 'baby boy' was depressed and in and out of the hospital, and she believed it was her fault. And dad was _not_ being help at all. Quite frankly, as long as he wasn't at home when I got there, I would be fine. Besides, I needed clothing and stuff, let alone telling my mom that I'm not stuck in a hospital anymore.

I sighed heavily again, earning another eye roll from Maigo as we continued on our way. We weren't far from the Game Shop now, so there weren't many people, minus the ones who went to the park nearby and customers to the Game Shop and such most likely. Quite frankly, I was glad we were out of the busy crowds, mainly since I was getting stared at, either because of the look on my face, the fact that I was limping somewhat, or that I was just rather recognizable still. I groaned a bit, glad that crazy people wanting to duel me or just kids begging for an autograph or something hadn't swarmed me. That had been embarrassing enough when I had Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda with me, let alone Maigo.

She had just chuckled at me though as some people had gaped at me as we passed by, but I could have sworn that at least a few of those people were gaping at Maigo, not me. Again, that annoying itching feeling of me recognizing her name from somewhere popped into my head and I grimaced, feeling stupid that I just couldn't remember _where_ I had heard her name. Maigo apparently had turned around to look at me then and I heard her soft chuckle coming from her, looking up to see her shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes, but continued to trudge slowly after her, my legs still not agreeing much with walking, let alone the fact that I didn't exactly want to _go_ where we were going anyway. Looking up again from staring at my slow feet, which I had been doing a lot, part of me fearing that they would get tangled somehow and I wouldn't notice, I saw the Game Shop about twenty feet away, the sun glinting off of it almost mockingly.

I sighed yet again, willing my legs to walk a bit faster as we neared it, Maigo slowing down a bit to walk closer to me, giving me a small glance every now and then as if to make sure I was alright, or just not turning around and running away. Stopping about five feet from the door, I turned and looked at her sighing. I didn't really want her to come in with me, one reason being that I didn't really want to explain who she was to my family, or let her see the state that my family was in.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of how to put it without insulting her in someway shape or form. "Errr… Iteya-san… um…" I started, dumbly, the familiar feeling of a nervous blush creeping up onto my face. Great, I must look completely idiotic. Maigo just laughed softly and stepped back, leaning against the side of the building. "I'll stay here, don't worry," she said simply, her soft smile forming on her face as she gave me a small wave.

I just blinked and shook my head, at least glad that she had gotten what I meant without me saying something completely stupid, or upsetting. I just nodded and went in, returning her wave with one of my own, my heart pounding a bit as I opened up the door, a bell ringing in the distance to mark the arrival of a customer. I breathed in a bit, secretly glad to be back, the comforting smells and feelings of home greeting me after such a long absence from it.

Soon enough, I heard the small scuffling of my grandfather coming up from the back, announcing that he was coming shortly. I just blinked and stood there, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jii-chan said as he popped out of a door leading to the back, closing it behind him. "So, what are you here for? We've got tons of gam…" he started, looking up to greet me like he would a customer, but stopping dead when he saw who it was.

I shifted uncomfortably and looked away at nothing in particular, feeling nervous and somewhat sad at the same time. "U-umm… hi, Jii-chan. I-I'm home," I said, feeling myself shake a little bit, but I continued to stand there, again feeling a nervous blush creep. I didn't hear any response and didn't dare to look up, afraid to see how my grandfather was looking at me. 'Probably some look of contempt or horrible shock,' I thought, bitterly. 'I haven't been home in ages, just wasting away in a hospital bed, instead of facing stuff like a man…'

I was surprised though to feel my grandfather hugging me though, giving me a small whisper of 'welcome home' before looking at me. I looked up, the surprise probably evident on my face, since he chuckled at me, his usual cheery smile forming onto his face. "Oi! Yuugi! Why the look? Aren't you glad to see your old grandpa?" he said teasingly, patting me on the back, shaking his head jokingly.

I let out a small chuckle, still feeling nervous, but nodded, giving him a small smile of my own. "Of course, jii-chan," I said, hugging him back a bit. He just chuckled again and nodded, saying jokingly, "Well, that's good. I was scared there for a minute that you were appalled to see me!" This time, I really did let out a laugh and smiled more strongly, feeling a lot less nervous.

"Your mom's back in the kitchen if you want to talk to her," Jii-chan said, giving me a knowing sort of look as he scooted behind the counter to the store. I just nodded a bit, throwing a small look to the stairs. "Oh, and don't worry about your father. He already came for the day," he said simply, pulling out some cards from behind the counter and shuffling them idly. "I won't keep you though. Go and get your clothing and stuff," he said, throwing me a grin as I made my way over to the stairs, giving him a small grin of my own.

"Thanks, jii-chan," I said, climbing up the stairs slowly, that comforting feeling of being home growing now that I was a lot less nervous. I threw a glance at my mother's room before entering my own, noticing that it had recently been cleaned, a hamper containing clothing sitting in a corner with a note on it. I ambled over to it, noticing my mother's handwriting, stating that these were clean and out so I wouldn't have to dig for them like I always did. I chuckled bit; pulling out some before dumping my dirty clothing that had been in the bag I was carrying over down the laundry chute, glad that I didn't need to be carrying that around anymore.

I changed quickly, only throwing on a few wristbands and my old chocker before just cleaning up my hair and face. While I was in the middle of just grabbing a few things, such as my deck holder, my mom burst into my room, looking like she had just ran a marathon without any breaks.

"Yu-yuugi…!" she said, a few tears welling up into her eyes. Ooooh crap. Please do _not _tell me she is going to start sobbing. But, she just ran over to me, apparently tears of happiness in her eyes as she pulled me into a huge hug, rocking me back and forth a bit. I quickly realized that this hold was going to have problems with me needing to breathe and all that good stuff. But, all I could make is a small choking noise as my mom tightened the grip around me.

"Oooh, _Yuugi_! I had gotten a call from the hospital that you were let out, but oooh, I didn't want to go looking for you out there or anything and… and… Oh, you're _home_!" my mom said, practically squealing and tightening the grip in the hug again. Well, her being happy that I was home would be an understatement. I made the small choking noise again; since that was all I really could make in the hold she had me in. Luckily, my mom heard it this time and let go, apologizing for it.

"I-It's okay… I just… couldn't breathe," I said, taking in some big gulps of air since I still felt like my lungs were going to burst. She just chuckled oddly and gave me another hug, a softer one this time, and I smiled a bit and returned it; secretly glad to be feeling her hug again. Both of us letting go, she looked at me happily, straightening my shirt and my collar, making my eyes roll. She hadn't done this for me since I was in middle school, but it's not like I really minded actually. She just smiled at me and made my way towards my door, picking up some of the dirty clothing I had put on the floor.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'm making lunch, so if you want anything, feel free to come down," she said, some of those happy tears still in her eyes. I just smiled at her and nodded, bowing a bit out of habit. "Naw, I'm okay mom. Already ate. But I'll be sure to come down for a bit," I said, grinning back at her. My mom just smiled at me and nodded, closing the door shut behind her.

I sighed, feeling a lot better. My legs were still slightly stiff, but at least I wasn't limping as much as I had been about an hour ago. I finished grabbing my stuff, including my deck case, looking quickly at my cards before putting them into it. Seeing nothing else to do, I walked out of my room, giving it one final glance before I closed the door, walking down the stairs briskly.

Walking back into the main entrance area, I made my way over to the back of the store and where the kitchen is. Jii-chan was still there, still shuffling the deck of cards idly. I smiled at him a bit before I pushed on the door to go to the back, but he shot me an odd look, that seemed to be coupled with a sort of warning. I raised my eyebrow, but he just shrugged, going back to shuffling the cards. "Tell your friend I said hi," he said, not taking his eyes off the cards, but I just nodded, not quite sure what he meant, but opened the door, finally going back into the kitchen.

My mother was bustling around the counters, apparently fixing up some sandwiches. Even though I had already eaten, my stomach growled in response to the sight of the platter of sandwiches. She noticed me and giggled, nodding over to the table, where she sat the sandwiches down. I just nodded and followed her, rounding the corner to get a full view of the table, which, like so many things, I wish I hadn't done.

Maigo was sitting at the table, and she gave me a small wave before thanking my mother and taking a sandwich off of the platter. I gaped a bit at her, just looking between her and my mother before scoffing a bit and sitting down, giving her a quick glare, which she mockingly returned. I just gave her another glare and grabbed one of the sandwich halves, stuffing most of it in my mouth, trying to focus on the chewing. Why had she come inside! Even she agreed that she shouldn't. I just continued my slow chewing of the large wad of sandwich I had in my mouth, hoping that she had a good reason to be in here. I just hope mom or jii-chan didn't get the wrong idea.

"So, how long have you been dating my Yuugi?" my mother suddenly asked, making me near choke and have to quickly gulp down the remains of the sandwich wad I was chewing. Of course, _she_ did. "M-mom!" I said quickly, gripping the table as I heard Maigo chuckle opposite me. "We're not dating, ma'am, but I'm flattered that you think we are," Maigo said serenely, her usual glossed words coming out again. My mom just looked at the both of us, before nervously chuckling, setting down a glass of water for each of us.

"Well, it's just…" my mom began, looking between both Maigo and me again. Maigo just chuckled though and smiled at her, making my mother blink confusedly. "I'm the first one you've seen with Yuugi-san since he's been in the hospital?" she asked simply, another brief flash of emotion twinkling in her eyes. My mom relaxed a bit and nodded, returning Maigo's smile nervously. "Yes… and Yuugi's friends have been… out of town for so long, minus a precious few, but they've been busy… what with wedding planning and all," my mom said, obviously starting to feel a lot less nervous, judging by the fact that she was beginning to get into her rambling mode.

Maigo just smiled at her and nodded, listening to her ramble on about how she thinks it's so cute that Otogi and Shizuka-san are getting married, and how she wondered if everyone would return here soon, minus the fact that they were all invited to the wedding. I just grimaced and ate some more of the sandwiches, not really caring to join into the conversation. Maigo was handling it gracefully, only adding a few points to support my mother's opinions here and there, otherwise just eating a bit herself and politely nodding. I really must remember where I remember her name, considering she herself said it tied into her… 'Job.' Whatever that was, she was apparently _damn_ good at it.

"So, how has Anzu-san been?" my mom said suddenly, turning her attention to me and catching me by surprise. "Oh… uh… busy. I haven't heard from her in a few months," I said, grimacing at my mother's frown. It wasn't that she didn't approve or disliked Anzu, it was just she didn't like me continuing to dwell on her now that she was so far away. She's told me multiple times, sometimes even just as jokes, that I should go out and find myself a girlfriend. 'Anzu can always wait,' she had said, patting me on the back. But, as much as she or anyone else hates it, I just can't. …Stupid feelings.

"It's okay mom. That means her dancing career is picking up," I said, smiling somewhat against myself. As much as I was happy that Anzu was fulfilling her dream, I hated that now she was too busy to even write me a letter or just talk to me on the phone. 'I guess old crushes die hard… especially if they grow like that,' I thought to myself, feeling bitter again as I took one more sandwich half and bit into. Maigo seemingly noticed and shot me another look, taking a sip of her water. I just rolled my eyes back at her, thankful that my mom had turned her back to rummage around in the fridge.

Checking to make sure my mom was busy, I turned to Maigo, giving her another look, as I hissed, "What are you doing here?" She just gave me a small grin and shrugged, mouthing something akin to 'You'll see.' I just 'hmphed' and sat back in my chair, now full, my stomach gurgling in thanks.

As I took another sip from my water, I heard the store bell ring and the door shut closed, jii-chan's usual greeting ringing out as well. Sighing, I listened in, trying to distinguish what they were saying, but the voices were muted, even though I could hear that jii-chan seemed pretty happy.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen burst open and all I could see was a bright yellow haired glow before I was thrown into another bone-crushing hug. "Yuugi!" a familiar voice called from above me, one of the arms wrapped around me coming to noogie my hair. I blanched, my mind instantly knowing who it was but I was still very much at a loss for words. It couldn't be him…! Could it?

"Jou-Jounouchi-kun!" I said nervously, looking up to see none other than Jounouchi Katsuya himself, grinning like he was the luckiest guy in the world. I heard Maigo chuckle at the table, and I swear I could feel my eyes spin slightly.

Yep, this was a confusing day. And I blame Maigo.

* * *

Holy crap, fourth chapter. :O Record for me, sadly. XD 

Again, sorry for the slowness in the updating. / With school starting up again here soon, and just random stuff in general (like seeing friends and the fact that I've gotten obsessed with icon making XD;), I've just been too lazy and tired to write. /; I know, I'm horrible.

I think this is actually one of the longest chapters so far. :o Yay for me. XD It's not the best, and rather slow moving, but I wanted to step up for what Yuugi view people as, how he reacts to them, stuff later on… all that good stuff. / And w00t, Jou finally comes back. XD

Originally, I was going to have Yuugi's father pop up, and then have Maigo somehow worm their way out again, but I didn't really like how it worked out. / I think I'll have Yuugi's father pop up later, if at all. Besides, I wanted Jou to pop up soon, and I thought now was as good as ever. XD (How Maigo's going to react with him is a completely different story. / He's only going to pop up for a bit right now though… I just need for a few more people to 'come back' before I get on to who Maigo really is and such. XD)

Title of this chapter come from 'Don't Panic' by Coldplay. Thought it'd work, quite frankly. / No other reason, other than it played while I wrote. xD Coldplay roxors though. :D Check them out if you haven't already. :P

More of a focus on Yuugi this chapter than anythink. / Nothing to really focus on, but next chapter it'll be more Maigo and now Jounouchi. :P But like I said, not much. I'm lazy. XP And yes, if you haven't noticed already, I like the Yuugi/Anzu pairing. Don't like it? Don't read this, or just deal with it. XP That's all I've got to say.

And w00t, more reviews:D :happy Tani: XD

In response to Strawberry Sweet Snow- Awww… thank you. :D 3 I'll try my best to continue working on this, despite the fact that my laziness and work usually gets in the way. :P Glad you like it so much though. :D

In response to Seething-Z- You're offering to beta, yes:DD _Thank you_. Ugh, I'm such a horrid person at double-checking, and if you would beta for me, I'd be _eternally_ grateful. (Well, maybe not that much, but you get the picture. :P) Alright, I suppose the easiest way would be sending it through email. / (Unless you have another method.) My email address is kawaii **underscore** mouse9 **at** yahoo **dot** com. (With an underscore, the 'at' symbol, and a period in there of course. :P And without all those nice spaces.) Send me a response if you still want to beta-read for me, or just leave a way to contact you through a review or something. :D Thanks _uber_ lots.

Favourite Line: 'I quickly realized that this hold was going to have problems with me needing to breathe and all that good stuff. But, all I could make is a small choking noise as my mom tightened the grip around me.'

Heh, my friends enjoy hugging me quite a bit. :P I've gotten hugged so hard after a long absence that this is what basically happened. XD; I never heard my friends apologize and laugh at the same time so much. ;;

Well, that's all I'll comment on for now. :P (Since I tend to ramble. XD;)

As always, hope you liked it, and do note that flames will be used to toast bread _and_ make tea.

Thank you for reading and please review.

tani-chan


End file.
